


There's a Greenswood Out in Flanders

by Bug233



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: M/M, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: Maurice和Alec被从绿叶林中拽了出来，陷入弗兰德斯的泥泞之中。





	There's a Greenswood Out in Flanders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's a Greenswood Out in Flanders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386095) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



在高地上，在德国佬的子弹声越来越近的时候，Alec抱怨着本能地蜷向Maurice身边。蠢得要死的上等人！见鬼的为什么要在这个时候跨过高地？任何脑门上有眼睛的人都看得出接下来会发生什么。防线崩溃的下一秒又在地面上重组，子弹快得让人没法准备“嗯——

Alec知道那个词。Alec可以告诉任何人那是什么样子。他没有关于荣耀或者浪漫的幻想。

不像Maurice。

他是个冒傻气的甜心。

即使是现在他也看起来惊讶极了，好像这里不该出现子弹和铁丝网，人们也不该在他们身边死去。

“你没事吧，Alec？”

“好极了，”Alec抱怨道。“他们说什么来着，到另外一边去。简单！”至少现在他们有机拥在一起了。在他们被从英格兰的绿叶林中拽出来，扔进弗兰德斯的泥沼后，这样的机会不多。这很有趣，Alec在等待德国佬的枪炮停止向他们扫射时想到。这种行为，如果我在祖国被发现这么做了，我会被投到监狱里并被罚做两年苦工。在这里却没什么大不了的 。这里有六位绅士希望我为他们放哨而不是Maurice。这时候我要没对他、我的中尉和一切这样做，那才更为奇怪。

“领队会看到我们没在突进,”Maurice随即说道。

Alec向他的右边看去，那是领队之前在的地方，在子弹找到他之前。“领队什么都不会看见了，鉴于他已经没有一张完整的脸。”

“哦上帝。”Maurice说道。

Alec哼了一声，不置可否，这是他在某所大别墅里干活时学到的最有用的把戏。

“我想我不得不要求撤退了。”

“最好这样，”Alec建议道，接着，在那之后，他自己下达了命令。“转身，然后我们能爬回去。所有人马上转身。跑起来！蠢东西。想保住脑袋就低头。”

“对，”Maurice说道，但就在他动的那一刻，有颗炸弹爆炸了，太他妈近了。Alec能感觉到Maurice的胳膊，紧紧地裹着他。‘比大多数死法要好。’他想道。半分钟过去后，他才反应过来他们没死，也没有快死了--至少不是被那炸弹炸死。他双耳轰鸣、两眼发晕，不过四肢依然还在一处。

“Maurice，”Alec说道，接着又重复了一遍，因为Maurice仍紧贴着他，脸上带着迷茫的神色。“Maurice!”

“其他战友都死了，”Maurice在他耳边说道。“其他的战友——因为——那颗炸弹——Alec，这太——我不知道我们是怎么活下来的。”

“不知道，”Alec说道。“碰巧我没像那样倒下。那儿有个避弹坑。跟上。”爬行没有像它本可能成为的那样糟。他本来会弄得更脏的。光是想想泥巴里混了什么就让人无法忍受。

“这次可不是说着玩的。”他对Maurice喃喃道。

“他们没在学校的柜台交易课里提到这个，”Maurice同意道。在泥点下，他苍白的脸上神情紧张。“你确定你没事Alec？”

“我没流血。”

“不要流血，”Maurice说道。“不要受伤。”

“再命令我一次试试，”Alec抱怨道。“在我半个身子都埋在泥里按你的命令撤退的时候。”

“这是我肩上的中尉军衔授予我的权力。”Maurice回答道，但他说着倾身过去亲了下Alec的前额，一个混着泥巴和汗水的吻，在他锡帽的帽檐下。“我更喜欢你命令我的时候。”

“对极了，”Alec附和道，但这确实让他的心情好了一点。那曾让他感到屈辱，曾经，当他们收到征兵令而Maurice很快被调去接受不同的训练时，只因为在他们相遇前他所过的完全不一样的人生。Alec不喜欢旧日生活再次召唤Maurice。那些上等人，他们总是对Alec这样的人横征暴敛。他们会永远带走Maurice的，如果他们可以的话。

在这样的心态下，Alec对避弹坑里已经有人了这个事实充满了厌烦情绪。一位卡其色的中尉，满身泥泞，蹲伏在那儿，正试着拉紧手上的绷带。

Maurice敬礼了。Alec也敬礼了，但他的动作很粗鲁。

“看看这是谁，”中尉叫道。“请爬进来。目前至少算摆脱了外面的乱局。”

“谁他妈的看不出来似的，”Alec低声咒骂道。

“子弹还在飞吗？”他用一种见鬼的好像在谈论天气的语调问道。他们在军官脑子里都放了些什么？

“是的，近到让人担忧的地步。”Maurice在他们爬进洞时回答道。它挖得不坏。没有水灌进去，入口正对着他们的壕沟，中尉把他的烟发给他们。Alec想来一杯Maurice喜欢的白兰地，他自己也喜欢上了，不过有烟也不错。他们坐下来抽了支烟，外面的炮火声太吵，让人没法轻松交谈。当炮火声平息一会儿的时候，中尉和Maurice攀谈了起来，他问了他的名字，连队和其它信息。

他对Private Scudder①当然没有兴趣。Alec不确定他是否因再次被当作摆设而生气，就好像在棚屋时一样，或者他是因为这个虚弱的蠢蛋在跟Maurice说话生气。Maurice很坚强，他曾是，他在领头的说他们要占领高地前就一直在放哨，所以现在他很累了，但是在Maurice闭上眼准备睡一会儿之后，这个混蛋又走过来问道，“你是牛津毕业的吗？”

好像在目前的境况下——蜷缩在该死的地洞里，子弹和炸弹在头顶爆炸，这见鬼的很重要一样。

Maurice疲倦地回答道：“不，剑桥。”

中尉点了点头。“我在入伍前刚刚读完了英文专业的第一年。我认为——好吧，我没想到会在这儿呆整整一年。虽然我非常自豪能参军，并向古老的大英帝国证明自己的能力。”

“全都是谎言，”Alec插嘴道，满是抱怨。“圣诞节前就能离开了。哈！”

中尉露出一个虚弱的微笑。“结果并没有那么快。你相信过这场战争会很快结束吗，Lieutenant Hall？”

“他很少思考，”Alex想要回答，带着爱意和刻薄地挖苦‘他是我的，他不知道你在试图把他从我身边拉向你这边，但是我知道你在干嘛，所以滚开！’

Maurice把胳膊的一侧靠向Alec的，回答道。“我很少思考。我几乎总是处于手忙脚乱之中。你瞧，我不是志愿入伍的。我不想打仗。它看起来比我通常处于的糟糕处境还要糟。”

那简直就跟Alec自己说的一样好。Alec笑出牙齿，吸了口烟。天哪这甜蜜极了，这种时刻，他们在思维上是一体的。这让他们在身体上不能一体变得更容易接受了一些，不是在浑身是泥，有别的人在四周的时候。

“哦？你在战争前是做什么的，Lieutenant Hall？”

“在此之前我是股票交易人和会计。”Maurice闭上眼。“我并不怀念这个。我只是想念祖国。我想念极了。”

“什么，”中尉玩味地问道，“你不想回到城市里接电话，而愿意呆在这个可爱的避弹坑里？”

Maurice动了动，没有回答。

让Maurice抛弃他的工作变得更难了。这仍是一个他不能谈论得清的问题。Alec理解，或者说某种程度上。有两件事他已经理解得足够清楚了，简单来说：就像Alec拥有树林一样，Maurice也有他所需要的事物。不过Maurice也拥有很多他并不需要的东西，但看起来他并不知道如何区分这两者。

一开始Maurice认为其中一样他不需要的是金钱，但是Alec帮他摆正了心态。Alec喜欢拥有钱的感觉，并且他知道Maurice从未体验过没有钱的感觉。没有什么能跟贫穷的威力比，Alec指出，它会让两人彼此厌憎。这并不是说Alec体验过贫穷的感觉。屠夫的儿子没有挨过饿。即使他那么爱Maurice，他也不准备挨饿，如果这不是必须的话。

最后，Maurice决定既然他不知道一个股票经纪人能在林子里做些什么，他最好买栋乡间小屋然后让Alec打理一切。小屋用Maurice的话来说“非常合适”，到有火车站的乡村只需半小时的脚程，而且那里只有一家乡绅，也不太可能认识Maurice。Alec喜欢它。他们最近的邻居就是森林。他可以消失在那里几个小时，设置陷阱，只是散步或者坐着，甚至撸一管，也不会有人叫他，“Scudder，做这个！”，或问他，“见鬼的你到哪里去了，Scudder？”甚至当Maurice为他带来些甜头时——他不再跟进大额的金融业务，不过手上多少还是留有些投资，只是无需非得去城里了——那也只是一个吻和“你好Alec，我刚刚为你祷告过。”

他可以以此为生。靠这个他很容易的就能生活下去。这比言语所能表达的要甜蜜得多。

“你在战争前是干什么的，士兵？”中尉礼貌地问道，鉴于很显然Maurice不准备继续回答了。

“猎场看守人，”Alec简短地回答道。这比‘偷猎者’要好——在他不想伐木的时候他或多或少干过这勾当，或者帮当地的农民打打零工。这不是说偷猎是可耻的。一个知道怎样偷猎而不被抓住的人是值得尊敬的，对某些特定人群来说。但上等人从来不是这类人。Maurice除外。不过Maurice跟世界上任何一个人都不一样。Alec一直知道这点。他让肩膀靠向Maurice的。炮火声已息，但接下来是流弹。

另一个上等人畏缩着沉默着。Alec模糊地想起乡村。Maurice总是困惑于村里人知道些什么。Alec知道他们知道的一切，并且丝毫不受困扰。Maurice是Alec Scudder的上等人。事情就是这样。

好吧，不只这些，但这现在是每个人都知道的了。Alec先到的小屋里，并且自豪地告诉了每个人这是他的屋子，某样他交好运获得的东西。所以每个人都认为他要么从雇主那里得到一份遗嘱，或是他哪个叔叔给他留下了一笔钱，或是（像是他的父母还有兄弟认为的）在他从棚屋辞职后，他心血来潮去伦敦的时候赢了赛马，这笔钱足够他抛弃阿根廷而在英国买一些土地。他的家人觉得这只是亲爱的Alec某次没有料想到的选择而已。他总是冲动。当然如果他能赢得一次乘邮船离开的机会，而这能让他不用工作，为自己做点什么，从而给整个可恶的家庭中的每个人带来些麻烦，他会离开并且这么做的。但这是Alec为你做的，他们的信件不再充满愠怒的语气，当他们意识到Alec确实拥有了一个屋子，并没有乞讨为生，在某个地方过着艰难的日子。

村里的人对他并不怎么熟悉，所以他们不知道‘那’是Alec老伙计为你做的，’但是他们认可了他和小屋的存在，这成为一种共识。如果他们也有这样一份遗产或是能与之可相提并论的运气的话，他们也会买一块土地和一套别墅。如果他们认为他是一个高官显贵，能拥有用电的别墅，还带盥洗室（Maurice就是那么难搞，他曾是）而Alec还没到30岁，当他们听说Alec不得不把一个房间租给某个受不了伦敦搬到乡下的上等人时（大部分当地人都同意这很容易理解。他们都是土生土长的乡下人，受不了城市。），他们随他去了。高估了他自己，我们的Alec,当地人说。这些年轻人总是这样，在买了些地后不知道为了生活他们需要多少钱。有个上等人肯租房对他来说很好。也许他会付给他远超房租的钱。

村里人一开始都对Maurice持保留态度，直到他开始为当地乡绅做帐。然后他们就可以很好地把他归类了。在乡村总是这样的。你和谁一起工作，和谁一起生活，这定义了你，如果哪里和观念不符的话就会引起麻烦。但如果Maurice是在大别墅里跟数字打交道的，是Alec的房客，不会有人问问题。他是Alec那个在大别墅里管账的绅士。

事情就是这样。

“嗨，”Maurice问道，他在睡梦中被警报声惊醒，他们的防空洞遭到了袭击。

“嘘，只是弹片，只是，”Alec安慰道，他把他拉近，让中尉见鬼去吧。Maurice环住Alec，把他的帽子往上顶了顶，然后把脸埋在Alec脏兮兮的颈窝。

Alec瞪着中尉，他敢说一句话试试。

中尉露出一个友好的微笑，比起看到他们亲密，炮火让他紧张得多。他用某种不是英语的语言说了什么。听起来像是某种Maurice曾使用过的语言，在他们去伦敦的大英博物馆的时候。Alec喜欢那座博物馆。即使他到那里的时候很生气或者说被惹恼了，但他进去的那一刻就不再恼怒了，他看着那些美好的老古董，它们被人们在坟墓里长久地保留下来。那就是品质，那就是。

Maurice略微抬起头，锡帽的帽檐戳进Alec的脸颊。他用那种古老的语言说了什么然后说道，“我想他们不太可能在这两天组成一个神圣军吧，对不对？”

“一个什么？”Alec问道

“底比斯圣军，”Maurice回答道，意识到他的帽檐抵着Alec的脸，他转过头。周围的地上乱糟糟的。泥巴一点点落到他们的帽子上。“古希腊时候的东西。”

“就好像他们为Elgin塑的雕像。”

“对。它是——”他不得不等附近的炮火声过去。

“一支由爱侣组成的军队。”

“什么，女人也参战？”

“不，只有男人。”

Alec猛地扭过头，几乎大笑出声。他愿意花一个先令来看这个。甚至是国王的先令。

“事情从那以后不一样了，”另外一位中尉说道，他把双腿收回来抵着下巴，双手抱膝。“变好了。”

“怎么，那么你也有某个爱人？”Alec问道，带着惊讶与愉悦。

“有过。”中尉的下颌猛地抽动了一下，他转向没有人的地方。

Maurice轻轻说道，“我很抱歉。”

Alec的宽慰更粗俗，但也更好地表达了他的感情。

“是的，没错，”中尉说道。“但这——这是必须的你知道的。他是作为一个英雄离开的。而这是我们比旁人出色的地方，这是希腊人说我们比旁人优异的地方。比常人更擅于战斗。这总能给我带来某种安慰，自从我到这里以后。想到我在这里有一席之地，而这当然也意味着如果我无愧我的光荣——和底比斯圣军曾做过的一样光荣，回到英格兰我也会有一席之地。”

“但我们不需要为了争取英格兰而战斗，”Alec 回答道。“英格兰是我们的。它必须是。我们生在这里。”

“因此我们不愿作为他国人而活，”中尉唱②道，“宁愿作为英国人而死！宁愿作为英国人而死！”

“你疯了吗？”Alec是想这么问的。但是他换了一种方式，“他们打到你的头了吗，那些弹片和其它什么东西？”

“不，只是吉尔伯特和苏利文，”中尉回答道。

“他们吃枪子了？”有时悲伤会让人陷入怪圈。Alec知道有六首民谣都是一位女士为了她失去的爱人、家庭或别的什么疯狂唱歌。

“不这——”中尉决定停止发怒，或者至少，把它藏得好一点，他重新说道，“我说，现在外面没声音了。我们要突围吗？”

“你疯了？”这次Alec真的问出来了。“现在这个点？他们还没停火。现在只是在补充弹药，就是这么回事。”

中尉露出不赞同的表情。“Lieutenant Hall?”

但Maurice又迷糊了。“哦我不知道。”

“勇敢点，兄弟，”中尉鼓舞道。

“我们在过去的六个月里一直在战斗，”Alec恼怒地说道。“这里有勇敢也有鲁莽，你很快就会学到这其中的区别。现在出去太鲁莽了，战况依旧很焦灼。

“明智很多时候只是比怯懦让人听起来愉悦一点。”中尉冷酷地回答道。

“不它不是，”Alec说道。他上过一点学。他知道同义词。明智跟聪明是一个意思，或者说机智（在别墅里是这样的），或者说见多识广。跟懦弱一点关系都没有。

见机行事而不是避战，这是有区别的。

“我不应该浪费时间跟你争辩，”中尉说道。“一起来吧，Hall。”

“谢谢，但是不，”Maurice突然决定道。

“Lieutenant Hall——”

“他没法给你下命令，”Alec小声说。“他跟你同级。”

“我相信Private Scudder的评估，”Maurice用他那种老派的，优雅的语调回答道，那种他问Alec五个先令的小费够不够的语调。Alec在听到这种语调用在别人身上时笑出了牙齿。“我会在这里等着，至少目前。一路顺风，中尉。”

“我们的位置是在战场，向我们的国家和社会证明我们的用处，”中尉突然僵硬地说道。“上帝啊，如果你们只是怕死的话，最好出来战斗而不是蹲在这里像——像一只狐狸躲在它的巢穴里。”

“狐狸很聪明，”Alec说道，并且忍住了补充上等人总是毫无理由地把狐狸们从他们的洞里赶出来的冲动。中尉没听见他的话，或者假装没听见。

“出来战斗，兄弟！”

“我生命中的每一天都在战斗，”Maurice开始咄咄逼人。

中尉发出一声愤怒的声音然后冲了出去，好像一只狩猎的猎犬那么快。Maurice没有动。

“再把你的头靠在我身上一次，用你喜欢的方式，”Alec说道，对他的胜利坦荡自如。“不同方式的战斗，不是吗。对我来说足够以此生活了。”

“我没法像个烈士一样思考的那么清楚和理论化，”Maurice同意道，心满意足地枕在Alec的胸膛上，如果他可以摘掉他的锡帽更好。“这是另一种方式的战斗，不是不计生死。而是努力活下去——真正的生活。这样做需要我们拥有前所未有的勇气。

子弹又飞了起来。

“看到了吧？”Alec说道，虽然他知道这没必要。

“希望他能平安回来，”Maurice回答道，很快又醒来。“他是那么确定战场就是他应该在的地方。”

“我们跟他说的不是一回事，我是说。”

“不是？为什么不是？”

“因为Maurice,”Alec回答道，“这里不是我们应该来的地方。你听到我说的了吗？是绿林，我们属于绿林。”他挖出了他用烟草包裹起来的护符，把它压在他的手里。“你和我。在森林里。”

Maurice颤抖地感觉到在他干裂的脏手上躺着的那颗橡子。“你把它带在身上，Alec？”

蠢问题，但Alec能听出言外之意，那种深切的渴望被抚慰的愿望。“我当然带了，你这个傻瓜。也是为了你带这个。我想这没什么区别，是不是。为我就是为你。”

“而这就是绿林，”Maurice回答到。

“他明白了！”Alec露出了他所知的最厚颜无耻的笑容。

“是的，”Maurice说道，双手环住他。“我明白了。”

===

The END

作者注：标题是对第一次世界大战歌曲“在弗兰德斯的青山上”一个不是很有创意的即兴重复。Alec大概听过“吉尔伯特和苏利文”，但我想在他被困在无主之地的时候，大概不会一下子想到这和轻歌剧的关联——希望这个笑话足够有趣，这样的话如果它让人有点难以置信，我可以被原谅。

**Author's Note:**

> ① Alec是二等兵
> 
> ②这首歌出自吉尔伯特和沙利文创作的轻歌剧《皇家海军围裙号》。H.M.S. Pinafore（皇家海军围裙号），或称 The Lass That Loved a Sailor，是描写舰长的女儿和一位平凡的水手在船上相恋的故事。


End file.
